1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for updating security information, and more particularly to the method and system for updating security information that integrates merits from information transmission patterns of active push and passive pull.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the information technology rapidly grows, convenience and speed in accessing the information are two of major progress in this industry. Versatile portable wireless communication apparatuses are merged into this trend to provide people convenience and many demands in ordinary life. For example, those portable wireless communication apparatuses include various handheld devices (such as mobile phones and cellular phones), smart phones, stock trackers, personal digital assistants with communication functions, notebook or tablet computers with wireless communication functions, and the like.
Except for the aforesaid hardware for various wireless communication apparatuses, plenty of software in pairing and executing those hardware are also developed in favor of users' convenience, real-time application and portability in financial investments, jobs, entertainments, information accessing and so on. A typical example in the financial investments is the electronic trading of securities (including stocks, bonds and futures) through wireless communication apparatuses. Appropriate wireless communication apparatuses for electronically trading the securities can perform electronic order placing and also provide real-time trading information in the securities market, such that the user may sort from the huge information sea of the securities and can thereby perform the optimal timing for buying or selling a target security or securities.
Regarding current service and transmission resorts for the trading securities, the cloud technology provides one of excellent solutions. The securities information providers forward, in a wireless communication manner, real-time trading information, historical trading information, some other news information and the like of specific securities to users of portable wireless communication devices, and further provide calculated or statistical data of the specific securities after performing computations of preset mathematical algorithms upon the aforesaid real-time trading information and historical trading information of these specific securities so as to generate useful reference data for the users to judge the best timing and pricing for trading the securities. In the art, such reference data may include, but not limited to, various technical charts related to the securities. According to the art, as long as any updated security information is located, the security information providers would transmit the information in an active push manner to each on-line subscriber/user. Alternatively, the security information providers may also base on the request from a portable wireless communication device of the user to transmit the related security information to the specific user. However, since a large number of the users may be on-line at the same time for the security-related information providing service; for example, during the trading time of the stock exchange, especially during the rush hours, one from a half hour before the open to an hour after the open, and another from an hour before the close to a half hour after the close. If some ordinary information that does not require an urgent update is pushed at these rush hours (the ordinary information includes company's financial statement, the meeting date of company's shareholders, the internal shareholding meeting, and some historical information), a huge bandwidths of wireless communication would be occupied and thus degrade the already-terrible communication quality. On the other hand, if majority of the information is transmitted through pulling, system's loading of the security information providers may be increased, and also the plenty pulling requests from the portable wireless communication devices would inevitably occupy the bandwidths of wireless communications. Similarly, the communication quality would be further made worse.